


Something More

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two action figures who want more than to be stuck in a lonely man's workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies Bingo prompt: inanimate objects AU  
> Fic Promptly prompt: ["You gotta go where you wanna go/And do what you wanna do/With whoever you wanna do it with" ("Go Where You Wanna Go" - The Mamas & The Papas)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/47365.html?thread=2055173#cmt2055173) (fill there much different than fic on AO3)

The Celestial Toymaker was a lonely man. To keep himself amused, he made action figures.

Over time, the Toymaker made several action figures. The Toymaker named some of these action figures Doctors. They didn't look like the stereotypical medical doctors the Toymaker heard about from Earth. The Doctors were eccentrically dressed Time Lords from a planet the Toymaker called Gallifrey who wanted to save the universe, especially Earth. In addition, the Toymaker made some action figures the Doctors' enemies, and other action figures his companions.

One such companion was Clara. The Toymaker made many versions of Clara: one trapped inside a Dalek, one from Victorian England, and several more. The Toymaker envisioned the Doctor would meet Clara several times in his time stream and not even know it. But there was one Clara who would not accept her fate in the Toymaker's workshop. This Clara was the one the Toymaker called "Clara Oswald."

The Toymaker liked putting Clara Oswald in mundane situations in a model version of London--in a flat, babysitting children; in her own flat; in Coal Hill School; on a motorcycle. The Doctor would pick her up from London. From there, they went on several adventures in the Toymaker's action figure universe. But Clara wanted more than to be moved and voiced by the Toymaker.

Later, the Toymaker made another doll, a Viking named Ashildr. Ashlidr "died" in the Toymaker's Viking playset, only to be resurrected time and time again on several of his other playsets. The Toymaker envisioned her as a long-lived immortal woman on Earth who sometimes antagonised the Doctor, to the point where she forgot her name and called herself "Me." And, like Clara, Ashlidr wanted more than her fate in the workshop.

Clara and Ashildr had met before, on the Viking playset, but they hadn't seen each other in a long time. They were both delighted to meet again in front of an old playset of the Toymaker's, a diner. 

The Toymaker meant the diner to be a playset for his River Song action figure, since River was supposed to be a Time Lady. He changed his mind and came up with more elaborate plans for River's origins and backstory: she'd be the daughter of his Rory and Amy action figures, a human who had Time Lord biology because of some tinkering from the Doctor's TARDIS. The Toymaker's idea for River's life now didn't involve her owning a TARDIS, let alone a TARDIS that looked like a diner. He used the diner for the Doctor's trip to a fictional place in America called "Lake Silencio" with River, Amy, and Rory. After that he discarded the set.

When the Toymaker walked away from the diner playset, Clara started to move her stiff limbs towards the diner. Ashildr noticed. She was able to poke Clara with her plastic hand. Clara stopped and turned her head to see Ashlidr getting up towards the diner set. Clara waited for Ashildr, and the two of them walked as fast as they could inside the diner.

The two of them found their way to the diner's TARDIS room, a TARDIS made up of leftover pieces from the Toymaker's older TARDIS sets. The Toymaker even included a TARDIS manual he thought River would need in her own TARDIS. Clara found the TARDIS' manual, and the two of them figured out how to pilot the TARDIS.

The Toymaker thought all his toys were just that--toys. Yet Clara and Ashildr found a way to get their TARDIS to work. Somehow, the Toymaker had accidentally build a working time machine, and he wouldn't know until it was too late to save his Clara and Ashildr action figures.

The diner TARDIS materialised out of the Toymaker's workshop, and Clara and Ashildr were free to travel through time and space, the one thing they both wanted most in the world.


End file.
